Question: Write an expression to represent: Six more than the quotient of four and a number $x$.
Explanation: The quotient of four and a number $x$ can be written as $\dfrac4x$. Six more than something means that we add $6$ to it. If we add $6$ to $\dfrac4x$, we have $6+\dfrac4x$.